Surfboard riders (hereinafter “surfers”) surfing in cold waters typically wear a wetsuit in order to prolong the period in which the surfer can remain in the water. In warmer water, surfers often wear shorts, typically known as “boardshorts”, as protection from the cold is not necessary and shorts provide the surfer with a greater freedom of movement compared to a wetsuit.
A typical style of boardshort is loose-fitting and extends to a length which is either just above or below the knee. A standard form of boardshort consists of a polyester based fabric which is lightweight and substantially or fully water repellent. The leg length is usually in the region of 110 cm or 22 inches, while the boardshort consists usually of two or four major panels that are joined such as by stitching, at the centre of the short and at the inseams.
Because boardshorts are typically loose-fitting, this can result in skin chafing caused by friction between the loose fabric of the boardshort and the skin of the surfer, most often when the fabric is wet, i.e., during surfing. Moreover, because of the loose-fit of a typical boardshort, the fabric can also catch the knees of the surfer, particularly when the surfer moves on the surfboard from a crouched position to a standing position. Such knee catching is uncomfortable to the surfer and increases the number of accidents or “wipeouts” in the surf.
Boardshorts are principally a fashion item, as they do not provide a performance advantage to surfers over briefer or less bulky swimwear. However the acceptance of boardshorts in the surfing community is substantial despite the restrictions that boardshorts impose on the wearer and therefore manufacturers of boardshorts have attempted in the past to make improvements to boardshorts to alleviate the disadvantages.
Developments in boardshorts in recent times have therefore been made principally in relation to the fabric of the shorts with the adoption of stretch fabrics, which, although still tending to grip the skin of the surfer, stretch, thus imposing less restriction on surfer movement. The use of such stretch fabrics has also been linked to a reduction in chafing and other irritations and thus an increase in the comfort level of the boardshort during surfing. Other boardshort developments have been to slightly shorten the standard length of the boardshort and to alter the construction of the short so that the inseam has been replaced in some forms of boardshorts with an outseam, reducing seam contact and thus potential irritation with the inner leg of the surfer.
As an example of one development in boardshort construction, U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,518 in the name of Hurley International, LLC, describes an improved pair of water shorts which employ a pair of woven textile portions that have different positions in the short and which have different levels of stretch. The construction of the water short is described as being able to stretch to conform with movement of a wearer, thus providing less restriction and a greater freedom of movement during activity.
The present applicant recognises that the use of stretch fabrics can reduce restriction to movement and can thus provide an increase of the comfort of the wearer and also a potential increase in performance by a reduction in accidents or wipeouts in the surf. However, the present invention has been developed with a greater emphasis on performance rather than comfort, noting that the developments to boardshorts to date have been made in respect of reducing the negative aspects of boardshorts, rather than addressing new developments that target performance not available in current boardshorts.
Thus, a garment according to the invention is considered to be a “technical” garment which aims to improve the performance of a wearer of the garment, such as a surfer during surfing. Flexibility, balance and importantly, muscle strength, all play a significant part in the sport of surfing, while the ability to complete surfing manoeuvres relies heavily on the surfer's technique and control. However, the great majority of surfers do not have correct technique or have developed what would be considered to be bad surfing habits. This has the effect of slowing improvement and limiting performance and normally requires correction through coaching. It also puts such surfers at a higher possible risk of injury in the water.